Oliver (Ni No Kuni)
Summary Oliver is a young boy who is the main protagonist of the first three Ni no Kuni games. He lives a joyful life at first until his mother dies unexpectedly after she saves him from drowning. He cries onto a stuffed toy she made for him and his tears bring the doll to life. The doll says its name is Drippy and there is a chance he can find his mother in his world since every person in Oliver's world has a counterpart in the world of Ni no Kuni. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely Low 7-C | At least 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Oliver Origin: Ni no Kuni Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human, Pure Hearted One, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Low Multiversal Transportation, Magic, Teleportation, Able to unlock all locks, Can speak with animals, Levitation, Can talk with the dead, Empathic Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation, Forcefield Creation, Time Travel, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Minor Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Can fight and defeat Nightmares, who can make building sized pocket dimensions. A miracle move contained this much energy), likely Small Town level+ (Fought with Shadar, who can bring down the Eye Of The Storm) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Cassiopeia, who contains a pocket dimension in her cape. This pocket dimension contains multiple planets and stars. Defeated the Zodiarchy, whose defeat caused the destruction of the pocket dimension) Speed: Normal Human, likely higher. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, likely Small Town Class (Can physically harm most of the foes he's faced) | At least Large Planet Class likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Building level (Fought with Nightmares and comparable foes), likely Small Town level+ (Has taken multiple hits from Shadar) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Took many hits from Cassiopeia, survived the destruction of the pocket dimension.) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range for some familiars, dozens of meters with spells, Low Multiversal transportation Standard Equipment: His Wand, Familiars, Wizard's Compendium Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled spellcaster, completed the Temple Of Trials, able to solve all of Horus's riddles) Weaknesses: If his familiars take damage, so will he Key: Early Game (Wrath Of The White Witch) | Late Game (Wrath Of The White Witch) Note: This profile doesn't cover Oliver's appearances on Dominion of the Dark Djinn and Hotroit Stories. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Player (Minecraft) The Player's Profile (8-C versions used and speed equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ni No Kuni Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wand Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Studio Ghibli